


Afterwards

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreaking, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: The bandits are dead or chased away, but everyone in the village had to pay a high price for that (A translation of my German double-drabble "Danach", Vin's POV)





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunny_blu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_blu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Danach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100941) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 

> As a little welcome present in this fandom for Bunny_blu, I translated another one of my German drabbles. Hope you and other readers enjoy it! :)

It’s not before all is over that my leg really starts hurting. I had tied it, but the bullet’s still lodged in the body. 

I see you pocketing a knife. Britt’s knife. It… was Britt’s knife. It hasn’t been long yet since… 

Out of all who moved out, only three survived. Along with the two of us Chico, our youngest. The farmers also had many casualties. Yet they put up a fierce fight against the bandits. 

I start trembling and have to lean on a housewall for support. It doesn’t get past you. 

"It’s just a scratch," I say appeasingly. 

"Let me see." 

I’m brought inside, get something invigorating poured into me. Some farmers are holding me down while I’m lying on the bed. You remove the bullet and bandage me up as good as possible around here. I wanna get up right away, give you and the others a hand. So many are injured, or dead… 

You bring me down on my bed. 

"No, take a rest. I’m gonna bury them."

Your gaze seems to be directed at something far away. Seeing you like this makes me freeze. You needn’t tell me who _they_ are. Just come back soon.


End file.
